Pena y amor
by VHSephi
Summary: Todo el mundo en Arcadia Bay ha muerto, y Max se siente culpable. Dos días después de lo sucedido, no deja de atormentarse. Pero, ¿no mereció la pena salvar a Chloe? Por lo menos, por una noche, va a poder olvidarse de lo sucedido gracias a su amiga antes de continuar su viaje.


La lluvia golpeando su piel, el tornado acercándose cada vez más a Arcadia Bay con la gente muy asustada por ver esa enorme tormenta. Y más importante, estar delante de Chloe a punto de tomar la decisión sobre si debía salvarla o si debía dejarla morir. Ahora ya no podía "rebobinar". La decisión que tomase sería decisiva y no había vuelta atrás. Justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar, Max se despertó sobresaltada.

Su respiración era agitada, estaba empapada en sudor y miraba a todos lados para ubicarse. A su derecha pudo ver a Chloe, durmiendo tranquilamente. Tras echar otro vistazo a su alrededor se acordó en donde estaba: en una habitación de hotel. Poco a poco se fue calmando. Apoyó los pies en el suelo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, recordando lo sucedido.

Hacía un par de días una enorme tormenta había destruido por completo Arcadia Bay. Una tormenta que se había producido porque Max había usado aquel día su poder para salvar a Chloe sin saberlo. Había tenido la oportunidad de acabar con todo si hubiera decidido dejar morir a Chloe, pero no podía hacerlo, porque era su mejor amiga.

¿Pero eso había sido excusa para dejar morir a Kate tras haber padecido tanto para lograr que sobreviviese? ¿A Warren? Victoria y sus amigas no es que le cayesen demasiado bien, pero, ¿se merecían morir de esa forma? No paraba de darle la vuelta a las cosas y pensar si de verdad había hecho lo correcto o no. Y tenía miedo de volver al pasado para comprobar si había tomado la buena decisión, por si luego no iba a poder cambiarlo.

Desde aquel día no había intentando usar su poder de nuevo, con miedo a que pudiera desencadenar otra tormenta que destruyera una ciudad. Solo se había ido con Chloe y alojado en ese hotel en medio de la nada, aún sin un plan sobre qué hacer. Ya habían hablado sobre la posibilidad de irse con sus padres, pero a Chloe no le hacía mucha gracia la idea. Es más, ella insistía en irse a Nueva York o a Chicago, cosa que a Max tampoco le hacía mucha ilusión.

Además, no iban a poder seguir viviendo de la tarjeta de crédito de David. Tarde o temprano darían con el cuerpo y lo declararían muerto, por lo que se les acabaría el "chollo" como lo llamaba Chloe, así que necesitaban un buen plan.

Sin que se diera cuenta Chloe la abrazó por detrás, lo que hizo que diera un pequeño brinco del susto que le dio.

\- ¿Otra vez te estás comiendo la cabeza, Max?

\- Siento si te he despertado, Chloe…

\- No digas tonterías, yo también estoy muy preocupada por todo lo que pasó. A fin de cuentas Arcadia Bay fue destruida por mi culpa.

\- N-No… eso no es verdad.

\- Fue porque me salvaste en el baño de ese gilipollas, ¿no? Así que, en resumidas cuentas, es culpa mía. Siempre puedes volver atrás rebobinando y dejar que me mate.

\- No quiero volver a viajar en el tiempo Chloe… tengo mucho miedo de que pueda pasar lo mismo… y tampoco quiero que te mate… si hubiera una forma de que todo volviese a la normalidad… pero haga lo que haga, el destino siempre quería que tu murieses. Y no entiendo porqué – Tras decir esto último, Max empezó a llorar, llena de tristeza.

Chloe le acarició la mejilla con cariño, intentando consolarla. Sabía a lo que se refería. Su amiga le había hablado de su intento de salvar a su padre, y como consecuencia ella había terminado totalmente inválida y Max tuvo que tomar la decisión de acabar con su sufrimiento, para después dejar que su padre muriese de nuevo. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado sobre eso, así que no estaba molesta con ella. Todo lo contrario, estaba muy agradecida de que hubiera intentando salvar a su padre. Por lo menos, aunque fueran recuerdos que no tiene, pudo pasar más tiempo cerca de él.

\- Max, mira yo… sé que ahora no se puede cambiar el pasado pero… quizás lo mejor sea que nos separemos en la siguiente ciudad y te vayas con tus padres – le dijo mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en la cama.

\- ¿Q-Qué estás diciendo Chloe…? – Le preguntó mientras la miraba, atónita por lo que acababa de decir.

\- Si el destino quiere que muera, tarde o temprano volverá a pasar algo que atentará contra mi vida. Tú misma me dijiste que tuviste que rebobinar varias veces para que yo viviese, ¿no? – A esto Max asintió – Así que, lo mejor es que nos separemos. Si nos quedamos juntas, acabarás usando tu poder para salvarme otra vez la vida, y no quiero cargar con más muertes en mis manos…

Max se giró pensativa. No es que no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza el que se separasen y que cada una siguiera su camino. No obstante, no se veía capaz de dejarla sola tras todo lo que habían pasado juntas. Además, no le parecía para nada justo que el destino quisiera que ella muriese. ¿Por qué estaba tan empeñado en acabar con su vida? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho Chloe mal para merecer una muerte siendo tan joven?

\- No voy a permitir que mueras Chloe… no quiero… eres mi mejor amiga y yo…

\- Como digas que es para compensarme los años que estuviste fuera te voy a soltar un buen capón, ¿me oyes?

La joven se estremeció un poco de pensarlo, puesto que los golpes de Chloe, aún no usando toda su fuerza, hacían bastante daño.

\- Yo también te quiero mucho Max, pero el tipo de vida que yo llevo y el que tú quieres llevar no casan muy bien. O es que… ¿acaso desde que me diste ese beso en mi cuarto estás prendada de mí? – Preguntó con voz picarona.

En un principio Max no iba a entrar al trapo, pero necesitaban un tiempo de relax tras todo lo que había pasado, así que decidió seguirle el juego.

\- ¿Y si así fuera, que pasaría? – Respondió girándose mostrándole un hombro desnudo que dejaba ver la tira de su sujetador.

Aunque Max intentase sonar sincera, era muy mala mintiendo y Chloe la caló enseguida. De modo que decidió seguir hacía adelante para comprobar hasta que punto podía llevar Max el juego. La agarró de la muñeca y la tiró hacía ella, plantándole un buen beso en sus labios finos y suaves.

Una Max sorprendida se quedó de piedra, porque no esperaba eso. Además, la otra vez no lo pudo detectar porque el beso fue un beso rápido, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que el aliento de Chloe apestaba a cerveza y porros, y lo cuál no era demasiado agradable. Sin embargo, el movimiento de su lengua dentro de su boca hacía que se olvidará de ese sabor por un momento mientras jugueteaba con su lengua.

De pronto Max se sintió sin fuerzas y acabó tirada sobre la cama. Chloe se puso sobre ella mientras la seguía besando y con sus manos acariciaba sus pequeños pechos sobre su camiseta de pijama, lo que hizo que Max sintiese un ligero cosquilleo.

Cuando Max más lo estaba disfrutando, Chloe apartó sus labios de ella y la miró fijamente, con cierta ternura pero al mismo tiempo seria.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres que siga Max? Porqué una vez que empiece no voy a parar hasta hacerte mía.

\- No he dicho que quiero que pares que yo sepa… ¿no crees? – Le respondió juguetona.

Chloe tuvo que morderse el labio superior para resistirse a lanzarse a por su amiga. Con esa voz tan juguetona estaba muy mona, y era algo poco típico en ella que actuase de esa forma.

En esta ocasión fue mucho más agresiva y metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Max, llegando a sus pechos. Eran tan pequeños que parecían pequeños montecitos, lo cuál le gustaba. No es que ella fuera quien para vacilar de tetas, pero las prefería que fueran más pequeñas que las suyas.

Rebuscando finalmente llegó a los pezones y comenzó a pellizcarlos, obteniendo la respuesta que buscaba: un gemido de Max. Levantó la camiseta para dejar al descubierto sus pechos, esperando que Max decidiera cubrírselos, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Todo lo contrario, lo que consiguió es que está los juntase. Al mirarla directamente la cara de Max se apartó hacía otro lado, avergonzada.

Como recompensaba a su atrevimiento Chloe comenzó a lamerle los pezones mientras masajeaba con sus manos los pechos. Era bastante brusca, pero Max no paraba de disfrutar y sus pezones cada vez estaban más duros. Cada vez que uno de los pezones de su amiga entraba en su boca, Chloe estaba más y más mojada, no pudiendo resistirse a tocarse por encima del pijama.

Bajando con su lengua por su panza, finalmente llegó hasta la cintura de su pantalón. Pero no se lo quitó inmediatamente, no. Se entretuvo recorriendo en círculos el ombligo de la joven mientras seguía jugueteando con sus pezones, ante lo que Max no paraba de arquearse por el cosquilleo que sentía recorrer todo el cuerpo.

\- Es tu última oportunidad Max…

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que procedió a bajarle los pantalones. Para su sorpresa no llevaba las bragas puestas. Aunque bueno, teniendo en cuenta que cada una solo tenía un juego de bragas, no era de extrañar que se las hubiera dado al servicio de colada para que las lavase. Eso le hizo pensar que ella era un poco más guarra porque aún no las había lavado y antes de que pasase lo de Arcadia Bay ya llevaba un par de días con ellas puestas.

No fue la única sorpresa con la que se encontró. Al ver la vagina de Max no se encontró con ni un solo pelo en ella. Fue toda una sorpresa que la dejó sin palabras. Nunca imaginó que Max fuera del tipo de chica que se afeitase ahí abajo. Gracias a eso podía ver su vagina en todo su esplendor. Cerradita, como si fuera una pequeña cueva a la espera de que le retirasen la barrera que impedía la entrada.

Con sumo cuidado separó los labios de la vagina de su amiga y bajó su boca hasta ahí, para empezar a lamerla. La respuesta de Max no podía ser mejor, porque soltó un fuerte gemido que seguramente la hubieran oído en todas las platas, por no hablar de como arqueó las piernas por el gusto que había sentido.

Se dedicó a juguetear un poco más con sus labios vaginales hasta que finalmente encontró su clítoris. Un pequeño botoncito que poco a poco sobresalía un poco de la piel. Lo rodeo varias veces con su lengua, dándole mucho placer a Max.

\- N-No… ¡C-Chloe eso…! – Gritó justo cuando tenía un orgasmo y sus jugos salieron disparados a la cara de Chloe, que tuvo que apartarse al no esperárselos tan pronto.

La joven se tocó la cara, impregnada por los jugos vaginales de su amiga. Lentamente los llevó hacía su boca para saborearlos. Eran muy dulces y jugosos, tal y como la vagina de Max. Su amiga no veía lo que hacía, porque estaba en la cama respirando con dificultad. Era la primera vez que tenía un orgasmo así, bueno, casi se podía decir que era su primer orgasmo porque en toda su vida Max se había masturbado muy pocas veces.

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, se encontró con la vagina de Chloe sobre la cara, mientras que ella estaba relamiendo su vagina para tomar los jugos que seguían saliendo de ahí. Entendiendo el mensaje, Max comenzó a lamerla.

Al contrario que el sabor de su boca, el sabor de su vagina si que era bastante dulce. De hecho parecía que tuviera el mismo sabor que una fresa, cosa que resultaba bastante agradable. Por su parte, Chloe estaba disfrutando de la pequeña lengua de Max. Aunque solo se dedicaba a moverla arriba y abajo, lo que demostraba su escasa experiencia, era una sensación distinta a la que había experimentado aquella noche que, estando borracha, se acostó con Rachel en el desguace.

Muy pronto Max la sacó de sus recuerdos cuando le metió un dedo hasta el fondo, lo que le hizo pegar un pequeño salto que asustó a Max.

\- ¡L-Lo siento, Chloe…! ¿T-Te he hecho daño? Creía que era así como se… ¡lo siento!

\- N-No, tranquila… es solo que… aaah… me has pillado por sorpresa. No te preocupes… pero muévelo con un poco más de cuidado, ¿vale…?

\- V-Vale…

Obediente, Max empezó a sacar y meter el dedo dentro de la vagina de su amiga, sin dejar de lamerle la vagina, especialmente el clítoris. Siguiendo su ejemplo, Chloe también empezó a meterle un dedo, solo que con un poco más de velocidad. A pesar de ser su primera vez, Max lo estaba disfrutando bastante, especialmente por la gran maestría que tenía Chloe con sus dedos.

Cuando ya había logrado lubricar bien uno de los dedos metió otro y los dejaba dentro para moverlos, como si estuviera toqueteando un ratón de ordenador, lo que le daba bastante placer. Justo cuando ya estaba a punto de correrse de nuevo, Chloe los sacó.

\- ¡N-No Chloe… y-ya casi estab…!

\- Espera un momento… quiero hacer otra cosa.

Le cogió las piernas y las levanto en el aire de golpe. Rodeo con ellas su cuello y posó su vagina sobre la de Max, comenzando a moverse de adelante hacía atrás. Al contrario que ella, Chloe no se despilaba, por lo que el pelo le acariciaba sus labios vaginales, lo que en cierto modo le daba bastante gustillo.

Ambas se besaron con fuerza, y tras un par de movimientos más por parte de Chloe, Max finalmente tuvo su segundo orgasmo al mismo tiempo que Chloe se corría por primera vez esa noche. En venganza por haberse corrido de golpe antes sobre su cara, Chloe se puso de rodillas sobre su cara para que sus jugos cayeran sobre la boca de Max. Esta los aceptó de buen gusto y abrió la boca para bebérselos, relamiendo toda la entrepierna de su amiga para dejarla limpia.

\- Así me gusta… eres una buena chica… Dime… ¿aún quieres disfrutar más?

\- Aha… - fue lo único que pudo responder mientras se relamía los labios.

\- Entonces ponte a cuatro patas.

Obediente, Max se puso a cuatro patas, como si fuera un perro. Lo cuál en cierto modo le dio bastante vergüenza. Según algunas compañeras de clase de cuando iba al Instituto, no había nada mejor que hacerlo en esa postura, pero sentirse tan indefensa no le gustaba. Y mucho menos si a quien tenía detrás era Chloe, que a saber lo que podía hacerle.

Antes de que se diera cuenta la lengua de su amiga comenzó a lamerle el agujero del culo, lo que la asustó, tanto por el cosquilleó como por la sensación de sentir algo viscoso recorrerle ese lugar prohibido.

\- ¿C-Chloe…?

\- Ahora vas a saber lo que es disfrutar de verdad, Max…

Tras recorrer el agujero un par de veces más, Chloe abrió un poco el agujero separando las nalgas con sus manos y metió la lengua en su interior. Esto si que asustó a Max, pues estaba acostumbrada a que algo saliese por ese agujero, no a que entrase. De hecho, nunca en su vida le habían puesto supositorios.

La lengua de Chloe comenzó a moverse en círculos dentro de su culo, lo que le daba bastante más placer de lo que esperaba, y no podía parar de gemir. La cosa fue mucho mejor cuando esta comenzó a meterle los dedos por su entrepierna, esta vez tres al mismo tiempo ya que ahora la tenía bien lubricada tras correrse dos veces.

Podía sentir como los dedos de la chica chocaban en su interior con la lengua que había dentro de su culo, lo que era una sensación bastante extraña pero muy placentera. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya se estaba corriendo de nuevo y cayendo a la cama, agotada y sin fuerzas.

Tras relamerse los morros, Chloe se tumbó a su lado, acariciándole una de sus nalgas con ternura, satisfecha por haber conseguido que Max se corriera en tan poco tiempo.

\- ¿Ves? Por el culo es mucho mejor que por el coño. Me lo enseñó Rachel. Si te lo llega a hacer ella, no hubieras durado ni un minuto sin correrte.

\- Entonces… ah… a ti te gusta… ¿qué te hagan eso?

\- La verdad es que si. Tras que me lo hiciera Rachel, cuando me masturbó me meto los dedos, el móvil o cualquier otra cosa grande, pero nada se compara la lengua de Rachel.

\- Ya…

\- Bueno, vamos a dormir y mañana veremos lo que hacemos – y tras decir esto, le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras le relamía un poco la oreja – Y no se te ocurra "rebobinar" para usar todo lo que has aprendido conmigo y quedar mejor, ¿entendido?

\- No… no lo haré… - respondió, pero como Chloe no la estaba mirando no pudo ver su sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en su cara.

Justo en ese momento, a más de 100 kilómetros una nueva tormenta comenzó a formarse, lista para avanzar en el caso de que Max no tomase la decisión de no usar su poder para hacer disfrutar a Chloe como ella la había hecho disfrutar esa noche.


End file.
